L'envol
by Sukida6
Summary: Duo est bizarre, il a l’impression d’avoir des moments d’absence dans ses gestes. Mais peu à peu ça va lui revenir. Qu’est ce qui lui revient ? Et bien, je vais vous aider, ça a peut être rapport avec son passé…


Titre : L'envol.

Base : C'est du Gundam Wing ! Yeah ;)

Genre : Hum, heu, ha, voilà Nan, nan, allez un peu, beaucoup de bizarreeeeeee, une touche de yaoi, une pincée de spécial, je crois qu'on appelle ça surnaturel, lol ;)

Auteur : Sukida

Email :

Note : rien, je ne vois pas, alors pourquoi j'ai laissé ça ? Ha si, j'trouve qu'Heero est un peu spéc enfin plutôt humain enfin non, je veux dire, bon bref, lisez

Puuuurée, pour le titre, ben peut être qu'y a un tout petit rapport, lol.

Résumé : Duo est bizarre, il a l'impression d'avoir des moments d'absence dans ses gestes. Mais peu à peu ça va lui revenir. Qu'est ce qui lui revient ? Et bien, je vais vous aider, ça a peut être rapport avec son passé.

Peut être qu'a certains moments, vous pigerez que dalle (c'était le cas d'une amie) mais j'ai une préquelle en cours pour que touuuuuuuuuuuut s'éclaire (ça fait longtemps que cette fic traîne dans mon pc… oops ). Voilà. C'est dit, c'est fait, à vous de lire :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ''casse les doigts''

&&&

Duo plongea dans le bain moussant, il sourit, l'eau était bien chaude, un soupir heureux franchit ses lèvres. Le natté se frotta vigoureusement le corps avec un gant de toilette après y avoir mis une généreuse couche de gel douche.

Il se prélassa un bon quart d'heure puis jugea qu'il était temps de sortir afin de laisser la salle de bain libre à ses compagnons.

Il saisit un essuie orange posé sur le bord du lavabo et commença à se sécher avec énergie, malgré le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Enfin sec, il enfila son short de nuit et agrippa sa brosse à dents. Après s'être rincé la bouche, Duo détacha délicatement la pince qui retenait ses cheveux au sec et attrapa sa brosse.

Une longue tresse se déroula de son crâne pour finir sa course aux environs des reins. Duo la prit, retira l'élastique et commença à la dénouer malgré que ses cheveux se libéraient d'eux mêmes.

L'Américain se regarda dans le miroir rectangulaire et soupira. Que de travail, pensa t-il en apercevant des nœuds dans ses longues mèches frisées. Il ne voyait pas bien son reflet à cause de la buée mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Il entreprit de les démêler soigneusement.

Sa besogne finie, il attrapa le même élastique qu'il avait délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt et attacha le bout de ses cheveux. Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour les tresser.

Ses vêtements en mains, il entrouvrit la porte et appela le suivant, Heero. Duo jeta un dernier regard à la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, son regard tomba sur le miroir. Il écrivit :

'' _Qui te pleurera petit prince_ _de la lumière? _''

Heero lut perplexe le message presque effacé sur le miroir.

Il haussa un sourcil mais se retourna pour aller se doucher. Malheureusement, le message mystérieux restait ancré dans sa mémoire, énigmatique.

Petit prince de la lumière ?

Qui avait écrit cette phrase ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Heero tourna le robinet de la douche et sortit rapidement. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner des heures sous la douche ou dans un bain.

Vite fait, bien fait.

Inconsciemment il appuya son front contre le miroir et n'aperçut plus le message. La buée était partie. Lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Agacé d'avoir perdu son temps, Heero s'empara de ses vêtements et les jeta avec violence dans la manne à linge sale.

Mais avant de sortir, il souffla sur le miroir et la buée réapparut. Sa main glissa sur la surface lisse et mouillée, comme si sa main écrivait toute seule. Heero la suivit du regard dans une sorte de transe.

_'' Qui te pleurera maître des ombres ? ''_

Et seulement après il ferma la porte.

&&&&&&&&

La nuit venue, Duo se leva en sentant une douleur aiguë au dos. Il aplatit ses mains sur ses omoplates et se retînt de geindre. Il massa comme il pouvait son dos endolori.

Epuisé, il passa une main sur son front.

Il n'avait plus mal mais il était fatigué. Si fatigué. Soif, il avait aussi très soif.

Sans un bruit, il quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il ferma doucement la porte se préoccupant plus du faisceau de lumière qui éclairait le visage de son camarade plutôt que de ne pas tomber dans le noir.

Mais il ne vit jamais que le visage de son ami était baigné d'une pâle lumière ambrée.

Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se pencha légèrement vers le lavabo et approcha sa main remplie d'eau auprès de sa bouche. En se relevant, il aperçut le message qui étrangement était encore bien lisible.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur puis sourit presque. D'une main, il effaça le mot. Plus de trace. Plus de preuve d'existence. Une si grande signification pour une si petite phrase qui pourtant semble dépourvue de raison.

Et pourtant.

Duo sembla absent un instant mais se gifla.

Non, il ne répondrait pas. Non, il ne se laisserait pas aller. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide. Ou presque.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de répondre mais… Pour une fois que _II_ lui ''répondait''.

Sa main s'approcha du miroir mais Duo tomba à genoux quand une autre douleur s'abattit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Pas déjà. Pas tout de suite.

Il ne voulait pas encore y aller. A cause de lui, il voulait rester.

De la porte entrouverte, un œil vert émeraude et un autre gris brillaient dans la pénombre. Les yeux regardaient le jeune homme en position de fœtus. Un grognement sourd s'ensuivit mais comme une ombre légère, la silhouette disparut.

Le natté tourna la tête mais il n'y avait rien et personne dans le couloir.

Encore une fois Duo n'avait rien vu.

C'est trop tard. Ce sera toujours trop tard.

&&&&&&&&

Parti. Il était parti.

Une mission.

Duo tournait comme une âme en peine dans sa chambre temporairement individuelle. Il aurait dû écrire quelque chose. Une réponse, un signe d'intérêt.

Non, Duo ne devait plus. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal, assez de souffrance autour de lui.

Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir encore, le Japonais.

Et pourtant, Duo avait tellement besoin de lui…

Mais c'était interdit.

Par sa faute, _il_ était avait failli descendre d'une caste. Au point d'avoir failli être déshérité. Juste parce que Duo l'avait côtoy

La prochaine fois, non, il ne veut pas d'un second sacrifice de sa part. Pas d'une autre fois. Ne pas insister.

Duo avait si mal. Tout était de sa faute.

Et il était rappelé pour sa lâcheté. Pour sa faiblesse. Ses camarades l'attendaient. Jamais, il n'avait senti si fort cet appel. Cette douleur au dos le témoignait.

Il se souvenait maintenant. De tout, d'avant.

De ses engagements. Son temps lui était compté. Il avait fait une promesse de revenir après quelques années. Ça faisait maintenant 16 ans qu'il était parti… Il sentait la détresse de son ami et puis il n'était pas à sa place ici. Ailleurs ça se dégradait…

Duo fila dans la salle de bain.

S'il devait partir, autant qu'il s'en aille tant qu'Heero n'était pas l

Il respira profondément et pris la lame de rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Avec lenteur, il l'approcha vers son poignet découvert.

Il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue ; ses amis allaient tellement lui manquer… Il aurait voulu leurs laisser un mot de remerciement. Un simple merci juste pour l'avoir accepté comme ami pour ce qu'il était.

Mais laisser un mot pour Heero était trop fort et il ne résista pas longtemps.

La lame s'enfonça profondément dans son doigt et avec son sang, il écrivit :

_'' Où es tu ?''_

C'est la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'écrire. Il aurait voulu mettre autre chose à la place. Une marque d'affection. Pas un cri de désespoir. Pas une demande. Même s'il en avait besoin.

- Dis-moi de rester… supplia Duo en rapprochant la lame de sa peau, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas que je parte…

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Pourquoi es tu si froid, Heero ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien tout court… J'aimerais que tu me redises cette phrase…

Il trancha sa veine d'un geste rapide. Le sang ne tarda pas à jaillir à flot. Duo changea la lame de main et refit la même chose avec son poignet gauche.

- Celle qui me faisait frissonner…

Il s'assit lentement contre le mur.

- Celle qui me faisait bondir de joie.

Sa tête se cogna contre le mur auquel il était adossé mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le natté regarda ses mains d'où coulait un torrent écarlate. Duo avança ses mains vers son visage qui se teinta de rouge.

Duo ne voulait pas qu'on puisse distinguer ses larmes. Il y aura des traces de sang à la place.

Sa vue devînt de plus en plus floue, il se sentit flotter de plus en plus.

Un bruit l'éveilla vaguement mais il referma les yeux. Il sentit le carrelage froid sur son front. Et bientôt tout son corps sentit le froid. Un goût amer dans la bouche le fit tousser. Il prit conscience qu'il baignait dans son propre sang, allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Aucune importance.

Un bruit le dérangea mais il put nier ce cri. Par contre la gifle, non. Enfin la troisième surtout le réveilla. Il entrouvrît les yeux pour voir Trowa en train de lui nouer les poignets avec de la ficelle.

- Imbécile, murmura t-il.

Le son il l'entendit mais le sens du mot il ne le déchiffra pas.

&&&&&&&&

Quatre tenait un livre et tournait une page tous les quarts d'heure, regardant plus la personne endormie à coté de lui que son bouquin. Quand la porte claqua, il retînt un cri de frayeur mais fit tomber son livre.

- Trowa !

- C'est bon Quatre, il va s'en sortir, tu peux aller dormir…

Trowa ramassa le roman et le tendit au blond qui ne cachait plus son anxiété. Ce qui avait alerté le Français. Généralement Quatre n'était pas aussi soucieux, ni aussi tendu. Enfin au point de ne plus manger durant 2 jours. Trowa essaya de le faire parler, de vider son sac mais Quatre refusait '' d'embêter'' tout le monde avec ses histoires.

- C'est bête tu ne seras plus où tu étais, remarqua t-il quand Quatre feuilletait son livre.

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Vraiment ?

- Regarde, j'étais l ! A la 186ème page.

- Okay et de quoi ça parle ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce bouquin raconte quoi ?

- De… Hum…

Trowa sourit intérieurement. Au moins ça faisait parler Quatre même si ce dernier n'avait pas lu un mot de ce roman.

- C'est long à expliquer… tenta d'expliquer Quatre.

- Je comprends parfaitement.

Quatre balança ses jambes comme un gamin qui n'osait pas poser une question trop indiscrète. Trowa s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui.

- Vas-y. Explique.

- C'est que… Je ne comprends pas comment Duo a pu faire _ça_…

Le Français se retînt de respirer. Voilà près de trois jours que Trowa se cassait la tête à faire parler Quatre. En lui faisant plaisir par exemple, apporter un gâteau qu'il ne mangeait pas, un café qu'il ne buvait pas ou même un livre qu'il ne lisait pas. En lui faisant de longues phrases avec un s'il te plaît, merci, Bonjour Mr Raberba Winner, anticonstitutionnellement, Ho les oiseaux chantent aujourd'hui,… bref des longues phrases qu'il détestait.

Pour résumer, Trowa avait fait des efforts mais rien. A peine un mot. Et là, il déballait enfin son sac.

- Tu comprends Trowa, il semblait plutôt heureux avec nous…

- Il y a quelques jours…

- C'est vrai qu'il déprimait mais au point de vouloir se suicider… C'est pas une raison tout de même !

- Mais connais tu la raison ?

- Quoi ?! T'insinues que je connais pas Duo ?! Répliqua Quatre énervé.

- Non… Je… Du tout mais…

- Mais ?!!!

- Il devait avoir une bonne raison…

- Heero ?

- Hum…

- Et t'appelles ça une bonne raison toi !!! Crever pour un type qui t'adresse à peine la parole !

- …

- Heero est un abruti ! Il ne voit même pas que Duo souffre à cause de lui..

- Il est ton ami, Quatre…

- Et où il est _mon _ami ? Demanda ironiquement Quatre.

- Il revient ce soir.

- Pas trop tôt, faut pas se presser surtout…

- Heero avait une mission, Quatre…

- Ouais…

- Mais toi, tu as vu que Duo était mal et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Et moi, j'ai fait quelque chose Monsieur ! Je ne suis pas resté adossé contre un mur, mes bras croisés ! Ni comme Démolitionman.

Il y a du progrès, pensa Trowa en voyant le blond fulminer contre lui. Quatre sauta de son siège et brandit son doigt bourré d'autorité devant le visage du Français.

- Calme-toi..

- Mais je suis calme ! C'est toi qui te mets toujours du coté d'Heero ! Tu énerves les gens à rester si calme quand on t'insulte ! Ho ! Et puis zut !

Quatre sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte mais ça ne réveilla pas Duo.

Terrassé sur son siège, Trowa leva sa main pour remettre une mèche à sa place que la sueur avait fait glisser.

Il ne broncha pas mais trouvait que Quatre y allait un peu fort quand il était en colère. Il regarda le lit sur lequel les draps remuaient sous le corps endormi.

Un éclair rempli de haine passa dans son œil vert, il souleva la grosse mèche et l'on découvrit un œil gris dépourvu de pupille et d'émotion. Aussi froid que la glace, aussi dur que la pierre et aussi gris que le métal.

Subitement, il avait envie des presser ses mains autour du cou de Duo.

Puis il tourna la tête, quelqu'un arrivait. Heero revenait. Il sentait son odeur. Il sentait aussi le sang, le plomb et le parfum d'une femme ?!

Quand Heero fut dans le couloir, Trowa plissa sa mèche mais continua à regarder Duo.

Ils se saluèrent en silence.

Heero était griffé au visage et avait une profonde entaille au genou mais au lieu de se préoccuper de ses blessures, il fonça vers Duo.

- Ta blessure saigne encore à ton genou.

- …

- Tes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Tu devrais aussi prendre une douche.

Mais Heero n'écoutait pas. Il regardait Duo tendrement et passa sa main dans sa chevelure.

- Duo… murmura t-il.

Trowa grogna derrière lui pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Heero… Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour cet idiot…

- Hn.

- C'est de sa faute si on est ici… Tout est de sa faute…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir…

- C'est fait maintenant… Mais je peux pas supporter de… J'ai envie de défoncer sa tête !

- Wufei m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'avais découvert, dit Heero en se retournant pour faire face à Trowa, pourquoi l'as tu sauvé, alors ?

Trowa bondit sur Heero, complètement furieux. Ils roulèrent sur le coté et Heero se frappa la tête contre le bord d'une armoire. Trowa envoya son poing mais son adversaire le contra et lui renvoya un coup de pied. Le Japonais se releva avec difficulté en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux pieds se fondre sur lui avant de recevoir le coup de plein fouet.

Se tenant presque à la verticale sur ses mains, Trowa fit un salto arrière pour atterrir accroupi.

- J'ai fait déjà tellement, et tu… regardes toujours si Duo va bien ! Et moi dans tout ça ?! Cria Trowa en fonçant sur Heero qui se relevait.

Heero retomba sur la tête et resta couché, les yeux clos, un instant.

- Toujours Duo… J'en peux plus moi ! S'il disparaissait…

Trowa se dirigea vers Duo et serra de toutes ses forces le cou de la victime. Il sentit un poids à son dos et essaya de faire tomber le corps qui s'accrochait à lui mais sans les mains ce n'était pas facile. Il lâcha donc sa prise mais c'était pour que l'emprise soit plus forte encore.

- Ça fait combien… de temps… la pleine lune ? demanda Heero essoufflé, t'es intenable, Trowa…

- C'était y à une semaine… J'ai pas pu courir… pas en pleine ville…

- T'as bien fait… Ou alors y aurait eu une rechute de la population et une hausse en criminalit

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

- Laisse pas le loup qui est en toi tout contrôler !

Heero fatigué, il revenait d'une mission et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reposer. Lui infliger ça dès son retour c'est plus que pénible et épuisant.

Alors qu'il croyait que ses forces allaient l'abandonner, Trowa tomba à terre tremblant de tout son corps. Heero roula sur le côté pour lui faire face mais le Français se réfugia en boule sur lui-même, cachant ainsi son visage.

- J'en peux plus, Heero… Je ne me contrôle plus ! En plus y a qu'avec toi que je peux laisser paraître ma vraie nature…

- Trowa…

- C'est trop…

- Pardonne-moi…

- Comment ?

Trowa releva la tête surpri.

- Le loup a compris comment mieux te contrôler… Ta faiblesse, ta colère. Et qu'est ce qui te met en colère ?

- …

- Que je m'occupe de Duo et que je te délaisse. Je sais bien que tu n'as rien contre Duo mais c'est le principe.. Non ?

- Désolé d'être faible…

- Trowa… Tiens bon…

Heero encercla ses bras autour du corps qui continuait à trembler et commença à le bercer.

- Merci, souffla Heero, merci de m'avoir suivi…

Alors que Trowa s'endormait, Heero regarda par la fenêtre le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Il observa le ''la haut'' pris de regret. C'était de sa faute si Trowa était comme ça…

Puis son regard vira vers Duo qui dormait tranquillement.

Non, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu, pensa Heero en éteignant les lumières pour se réinstaller près de son ami.

&&&&&&&&&

Duo ouvrît lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Il avait mal à la tête et ça l'empêchait de se rendormir. Agacé, il bougonna.

- Hum, aspirine… Please…

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Il ouvrit grand les yeux, terrifié. Il était o ?

Dans une chambre. Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu. Il se redressa mais ses poignets l'enlaçaient terriblement. Appuyé contre le mur, il fixa ses poignets fermement pansés.

Il était vivant ?

S'il était vivant, c'est qu'on lui avait dit une fois, il ne sentirait pas la douleur. C'est pas qu'il n'avait pas mal… Mais s'il était mort, il ne hurlerait pas de souffrance. Il déroula le bandage blanc qui au fur et à mesure qu'il le déroulait virait à rouge. Légèrement mais rouge quand même.

Il fixa un instant l'entaille qui commençait à cicatriser avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? Il était encore dans les vapes. C'est comme s'il ressortait d'une bonne cuite ou plutôt comme s'il venait de se soûler. Bref, Duo n'avait pas franchement les idées claires.

- J'vais me piquer ! Une aiguiiiiiiiiiillle !

Il regarda autour de lui mais pas d'aiguille en vue. Par contre, il attrapa un verre d'eau et se le jeta sur son bras.

Il ferma les yeux attendant le résultat. Et comme ça ne lui avait pas fait mal, il en déduit qu'il était mort. Mais après avoir vécu quelque temps avec un vieux scientifique, il avait appris à ne jamais sauter de joie devant UNE expérimentation.

Donc deuxième essai. Mais il n'y avait plus d'eau.

Il trouva un plateau rempli de sandwiches à côté de lui et un couteau. En plastique… Tant pis, il s'en empara mais hésita.

- Solo ?! T'es l !

Il avait la tête qui tournait, il fallait qu'il en finisse vite avec cette histoire de « je suis vivant ou pas ?! » Dire que son pote n'était même pas venu l'accueillir après tout ce temps. Au moins l'attendre et lui faire ''Salut Duo ça fait un bail !''…

Il déglutit péniblement et enfonça avec lenteur le couteau dans sa blessure.

Il hurla et retira d'un geste brusque le couteau. Il se cramponna au matelas mais tout tanguait autour de lui. Le natté tomba du lit en tenant avec force son poignet meurtri.

Maintenant ses idées étaient tout à fait claires. Quelle idée stupide, il avait eue ! Il avait cru à une connerie qu'on lui avait racontée, il a longtemps de ça !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Wufei apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il alluma la lumière mais Duo lui cria d'éteindre.

- Putain mes yeux !!!

- Non, c'est Wufei.

- Haaa Mon bras !!!

- C'est ton poignet que t'as charcut ?!

Duo lui tendit à contre cœur son bras qui saignait en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler à nouveau. Wufei examina rapidement la blessure avant de secouer la tête, comme apitoyé.

- Tu veux vraiment retourner à l'hôpital ?!

- Argh.

- J'ai cru qu'on égorgeait un cochon…

- T'es rassur ? Demanda Duo en souriant malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

Wufei effleura la blessure ensanglantée et Duo s'évanouit.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Il était tard quand Duo se réveilla. On voyait le rayon de la lune percer à travers les maigres rideaux. Epuisé, Duo réussit à entrouvrir les tentures pour apercevoir le croissant de Lune et les étoiles. Duo sourit, il était content, le ciel était dégagé, il aimait bien regarder le ciel. Il préférait la nuit car, les étoiles lumineuses qui concordaient en symbiose avec le ciel si sombre, le fascinait. Même si les étoiles étaient plus belles vues de l'espace… Duo reprenait une bouffée d'espoir en regardant quelques instant le ciel. Se dire que quelque chose de si blanc, si pur, a pu s'imposer dans un environnement si noir.

Ce qui correspondait plus à Duo, ça aurait été que le ciel soit blanc et les étoiles noires. Une étoile noire qui s'impose parmi l'immensité blanche…

Il sursauta quand il sentit un regard pesant sur lui.

Là dans la pénombre quelqu'un l'observait mais Duo ne le distinguait pas. Par contre, il savait ce lui qui était là. L'ombre se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur le coin du lit et comme s'il était chassé, il resta loin du jeune homme appuyé contre le mur.

Mais brusquement, la personne se plaça au-dessus de lui et s'assit en califourchon sur son torse. Il prit la main de Duo et l'approcha de son visage caché par des mèches rebelles. Apparemment, l'individu ne semblait pas aussi enchanté qu'il l'était au début car il remonta la manche du natté et pointa du doigt le bandage. Puis relâcha la main qu'il tenait avec tant de douceur quelques secondes avant.

Il glissa sur le côté et prit une chaise qu'il plaça près de Duo qui restait muet. L'individu s'assit en mettant le dossier de la chaise face à lui pour pouvoir y encercler ses bras. Il fixa intensément Duo d'un regard rempli de reproches et attendit que Duo prenne la parole.

- Je… Tu te souviens ?

Hochement de tête.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas cru que ça te dérangerait à ce point enfin que je te manquerais…

- Baka.

- Et puis tu es si froid… Si distant…

- Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Mais tout a tellement chang !

- …

- Je me suis dit, quelle importance ? Est-ce que je suis uti..

- Tu aurais pu attendre… un peu, non ? Ou ne jamais vouloir te suicider…

- Ici la guerre est presque finie alors quelques mois à l'avance… Quel impor…

- Ça a de l'importance pour moi ! Peut être pas à tes yeux mais…

- Tu crois que si je tenais pas à toi je ne serais jamais venu te retrouver ? Enfin venu tout court, on va dire… Et puis je dois m'en aller, on a besoin de moi !

- Ne pars pas… Quelqu'un ici a besoin de toi…

- Heero…

- Même si c'est égoïste… Je… Désol

Heero quitta la chambre d'un pas vif en serrant les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller, pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Duo resta seul, le regard vide.

- Mais je ne décide pas… murmura t-il.

&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était la pleine lune et sur le toit Duo dominait la forêt.

Au loin, il entendit un loup hurler de désespoir, de chagrin. Un hurlement qui savait vous rendre mélancolique rien qu'en y prêtant un tant soi peu d'attention. Une souffrance qui ne déchirait pas que le cœur du loup.

Debout, la natte au vent, Duo regardait un point fixe dans le ciel en refusant de laisser couler les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Il n'y avait pas que la mort comme solution.

Il joignît ses mains pour faire un losange avec ses doigts.

Il y avait la concentration et la magie.

Pourvu que je n'aie pas perdu la main… pensa t-il.

Tout autour de lui le vent tourbillonna envoyant valser ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa tresse. Duo ferma les yeux et murmura des mots à une vitesse folle.

Il serra les dents quand il sentit des picotements au niveau de ses omoplates. Oui, il avait perdu l'habitude. Et quand jaillirent les deux ailes sombres, Duo eut l'impression de faire ressortir de son corps des haches finement aiguisées.

Mais la douleur s'atténua vite laissant place à la régénération. Exténué, Duo tomba à genoux mais s'accrocha aux tuiles de la maison.

Des plumes noires tombaient lentement vers le sol. Pas blanches. Noires. Ses ailes. Il les avait à nouveau. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de se mettre torse nu et mal fait de faire ça sur le toit de la maison… ça allait galérer pour retrouver un bon équilibre avec ses deux ailes maintenant…

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Duo étendit ses ailes en s'accrochant fermement aux tuiles pour ne pas tomber et rouler sur un des deux cotés pentus du toit.

Il les plia et les déplia plusieurs fois avant de se sentir d'attaque.

Lentement, il se releva et lâcha sa prise. Arrivé debout, il sourit finalement, il n'avait perdu l'habitude. Mais quand il commença à battre des ailes, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba du coté gauche de la toiture.

- Si je l'ai perdu cette putain d'habitude ! J'arrive MEME pas à tenir en équilibre avec mes ailes ! Cria t-il en se rattrapant à la corniche.

- Pire qu'un démon de 2 ans…

- Heero ?!

Mais la corniche grinça prête à céder. Normal vu qu'il pesait plus lourd qu'un être humain avec ses ailes… Une main agrippa le dernier bras qui tenait encore la corniche. Même Heero qui avait beaucoup de force, fatigua au bout de quelques secondes.

- T'es trop lourd…

- Je me mettrais au régime le siècle prochain !

- Bats des ailes et envole toi, bon sang !

- Pas bête…

Duo battît des ailes de plus en plus vite afin de gagner de l'altitude et après peu de temps, il commença à dépasser la corniche qui grinçait sous le poids.

Puis Heero.

En prenant de l'altitude, Duo soulevait de plus en plus le Japonais à qui ça ne plaisait pas trop.

- Duo, lâche-moi, maintenant…

Il était sur la pointe des pieds quand il pinça Duo pour le faire lâcher prise.

- Duo !!!

Il était maintenant carrément à un mètre de la cheminée, donc plus ou moins à 5 mètres du sol. Heero sentit que Duo desserrait son emprise, inquiet, il leva les yeux vers lui pour voir le natté qui souriait comme un bienheureux.

Duo monta en chandelle et lâcha Heero.

Qu'il rattrapa bien calmement dans ses bras.

- Ça m'a manqué de voler… Ça te dit une ballade ?

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent intensément d'envie. Sa réponse satisfît Duo qui prit encore de l'altitude. Le vent fouettait leurs visages quand Duo accéléra pour aller plus vite.

Ça faisait longtemps que Duo rêvait de toucher les étoiles. Du bout des doigts.

Virevoltant tel un papillon, le natté partait d'un looping à une brusque piquée pour remonter dans les airs. Il laissait ses cheveux caresser son visage. Il respirait à pleins poumons comme si cet air là était différent.

Arrivé à un lac, Duo vu des cygnes se baigner et eut une idée. Il descendit lentement et resta à l'autre bout des cygnes. Il prit de la vitesse d'un puissant battement d'ailes. Duo coinça Heero bien contre lui et plana complètement juste au-dessus de l'eau, parallèle au liquide sombre.

Eclairé par la lumière de la lune, leurs reflets les surprirent quelque peu.

Fermement agrippé au bras qui l'entourait Heero lança un regard réprobateur à Duo qui l'incitait à tendre le bras. Résigné, il tendit le bras et effleura l'eau d'abord en mettant le bout des doigts puis en enfonçant de plus en plus sa main dans le liquide.

Il sourit à cette sensation oubliée, le bien-être, et plongea sa main entièrement dans l'eau laissant ainsi un remous de petites vagues derrière lui.

Il se surprit à être bien. Là dans les bras de Duo. Dans un moment unique. Mais il cessa de penser quand il vit que l'Américain se dirigeait vers les cygnes paresseux.

Il n'eu pas le temps de crier ou de protester qu'il se trouva dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches.

Les cygnes paniqués s'étaient envolés puis étrangement ils se mirent à tourner autour des deux adolescents qui étaient maintenant debouts frôlant presque l'eau des pieds.

- Magie blanche, sourit Duo fier de lui.

Mais à sa phrase finie, les volatiles s'éloignaient dans n'importe quelle direction complètement terrorisés.

- Je suis stupéfié face à tes grands pouvoirs. Si, Duo j'y tiens...

- Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse tomber dans la flotte ?

- Tu n'oserais…

PLOUF.

Heero se retint de hurler. L'eau était glaciale et Duo était un enquiquineur de première. Crachotant, Heero se maintînt en surface en fusillant le natté du regard.

- J'ai même réussi à te décoller de moi.

Heero envoya de l'eau en direction de Duo qui prit un peu d'altitude pour éviter les jets d'eau envoyées par le Japonais. Le brun plongeant au fond de l'eau ne laissant aucune trace de son passage où de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Inquiet Duo agita sa main dans l'eau et cria.

- Heero ? Très drôle, bravo maintenant tu peux remonter… Heero ! Heero ?!

Un bras l'agrippa et le tira vers le fond. Déstabilisé Duo parvînt quand même à rester hors de l'eau et souleva Heero par la même occasion.

C'était un Heero ruisselant d'eau et les joues gonflées par la colère que Duo retrouva son Japonais préféré pendu à son bras.

- Sois pas mauvais joueur Hee-chan !

Heero cracha l'eau qu'il avait gardé dans sa bouche qui frappa Duo de pleine face.

- C'est Heero.

- Ho, toi, sale fripouille !

Mais Duo éclata de rire et reprit le Japonais dans ses bras.

- N'empêche; on a un peu dérangé les cygnes…

- Tu, protesta Heero.

- Mouais… Mais franchement, c'était trop tentant d'embêter des paresseux pareils. Puis j'ai réussi à garder un peu les animaux sous mon contrôle, hein !

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- Tu décolles et tu te tais.

- Nanana.

Il s'envola si rapidement et de façon si inattendue qu'Heero sentit son estomac se soulever. Duo fit le chemin inverse en allant moins vite et en faisant moins le fou.

Lorsqu'il sentit le brun grelotter sous lui, il pressa l'allure. Le pauvre, il était complètement gel

- On y est presque…

Dès qu'il vit le toit, Heero se tendit. Il voulait encore rester.

Le loup avait cessé d'hurler et le calme s'était réinstallé ce qui déplut au brun qui préférait maintenant l'action.

L'atterrissage se passa sans problème même Duo avait retrouvé son équilibre.

- Le jour va bientôt se lever et… Voil

- ?

- Je vais m'en aller…

- …

- Bon, ben au revoir…

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Heero trouvait le natté lâche de fuir au plus vite les adieux.

Mais Duo était déjà tout haut dans le ciel.

Duo avait le cœur en morceaux et sa gorge si serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Partir au plus vite, paraître lâche tant pis mais Heero devait l'oublier…

- Duo ! Tu ne peux partir comme ça !

En entendant sa voix Duo fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner et aller consoler cette voix qui tremblait sous l'émotion.

- Duo ! ! Attends ! Je sais que tu m'entends. Même si je n'ai pas d'ailes, je vais quand même essayer !

Heero courut et sauta dans le vide.

Duo se retourna quand le corps toucha le sol.

- Non !

Il s'agenouilla près du corps inerte et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est qui l'idiot maintenant, hein ?

Il sentit le pouls faible et la respiration frêle. Quelle idée de se lancer tête la première… Pourtant un être humain serait mort. Heero devait avoir le crâne fracass

Duo usa à nouveau de ses pouvoirs ce qui le fatigua énormément mais quand Heero ouvrit les yeux, son soulagement lui fit oublier son manque de force.

- Ne saute plus jamais comme ça !

Il l'étreignit avec force.

- Duo…

Heero repoussa l'Américain.

- Duo, je veux venir avec toi. Je connais les conséquences …

- Tu crois les connaître mais nos mondes sont différents…

- De toute façon je ne cesserais de sauter du toit pour…

Sa voix se brisa mais il se contrôla.

- Pour toucher la lune, les étoiles… Toi…

- Heero… Tu y perds…

- Moi je vois le contraire.

- Tu es condamn

- Je serai puni et alors ? En quoi ça te regarde ma vie ? Mais j'ai fait un choix.

- Heero…

- Mon choix ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'accepter… Accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

- Avant tout je veux que plus jamais tu ne doutes de moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans le passé, c'est vrai, sincère…

Et il l'embrassa. Il se retira à contrecœur et sourit tristement.

- Mais je dois m'en aller…

Heero passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres presque humides. Il se releva en même temps que Duo et attrapa sa main.

- Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? Je te suis.

Duo sourit. C'était le monde à l'envers. Heero protestait, Heero n'acceptait pas ce qu'on lui imposait. Heero n'était pas à court d'arguments. Il s'exprimait. Il avait bien changé quand il se montrait aussi décisif presque par désespoir.

Duo entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Heero.

- Le voyage va être agité, je n'ai presque plus de force…

- J'aimerais t'aider…

- Peut être que tes pouvoirs seront libérés de retour dans mon monde.

- Notre monde, Duo.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la terre ferme pour s'envoler, haut, très haut dans le ciel. Des sortes de petites lucioles couleur arc-en-ciel clignotèrent autour d'eux. Ils devinrent ectoplasmiques presque invisibles. Et, quand le premier rayon du soleil les toucha, ils disparurent dans l'aurore.

A ce moment là, un loup gris finit sa longue course d'une nuit. Il leva le museau vers le ciel et glapit. Peu après l'animal se transforma en humain.

Il avait comprit. Parti, il l'avait abandonné. Il était de nouveau seul.

L'humain se recroquevilla sur lui-même et caché dans un buisson, il pleura.

Owari.

C'est un petit peu bizarre et psychologique, ne ?

Quelle affreuse ''fin'' ! C'est tellement vague...

Sukida : Lanterneeeeeeeeeee, ou es tu ? Eclaire, éclaire.

N'importe quoi XD

Sinon, un petit mot pour me dire vos impressions ? Please…


End file.
